


Accidentally In Love

by ArcaneDesires



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys In Love, Except they never knew the other felt that way till now, Fean - Freeform, Finn is... well Finn, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Relationship start up, Sean is 18, Webcam Sex, friends to boyfriends, sinn, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneDesires/pseuds/ArcaneDesires
Summary: Sean misses his two best friends while at college. Luckily he has almost constant video chats with one of them to provide the feeling that he's still there with him. Except, sometimes, leaving your vid chat open all the time isn't always a good thing.And he didn't mean to look, really he didn't but the call is still open and Finn is wandering around naked and he can't quite bring himself to just cancel it. At least not at first. But when he tries to do just that, well it turns out Finn might not be as angry at the intrusion as he first thinks.And now they might be sorta... Dating? Possibly anyway.





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm I have not written this kinda content in soooooo long, so this was my attempt to get back to it. I can't promise it's even half good but hopefully it's not all bad! Enjoy, hopefully! :)
> 
> I've edited this so many times I'm honestly just tired of it now and just hoping it's mildly kinda hot.

Nodding, Sean glances up from his sketch and back to his computer screen. Finn waves his hand around, emphasising his point with movement the way he always does. He can't help the grin that spreads across his face at his friends goofy antics.  
  
“Sean, man, are you even listening to me over there?” Finn asks after a minute of him not responding.  
  
He shakes his head, laughs out loud, because no, he absolutely wasn't. And he's not even all that sorry. Well maybe a little, but still.  
  
“No. Sorry dude. I got distracted. What did you say again?”  
  
Finn's lips twitch and his dreads bounce with his movements when he shakes his head. “I thought I was the baked one man. Thanks for listening to this old guy.” The hurt he makes out that he feels is faked and it's so clear from the playful glint in his eyes.  
  
“I'm really sorry dude. I'm just kinda tired I guess. Been a long day you know?”  
  
“No, I don't know. You're like, ready to crash and I'm about to get ready and head out soon. We are in two very different worlds right now my little Sean.”  
  
He beams out at him through the video screen and Sean can't help but feel that familiar warmth and comfort that fills him from their frequent talks. He misses his best friend. The one he can just talk shit with, or talk about nothing at all while they just sit there and do nothing, but still leave their vid call on all the same. He loves just knowing Finn is right there, even if he's not physically there.  
  
Shit he misses Lyla too, so much actually. He'll fix that one later though. One friend at a time.

“Hey, some of us have classes and jobs and stuff. We can't all bum around like hippies and take weird occasional classes like you do,” he shoots back with a smirk.  
  
“Yeah yeah, but like ya could. If ya came here. You could stay at my place, plenty of room since Cass decided to take another 'trip.' Always room for you man.” Finn smiles at him and it's sweet and sincere and serious. It's pretty fucking adorable.  
  
“Thanks man, I know. But I gotta... I need this you know?”  
  
A nod. “Hey I feel ya. I get it sweetie, I do. Listen, I gotta go now sweetheart, but it's good to see you. Even if it's not in person. I miss you Sean, love ya.”   
  
The warmth that settled into his heart now moves to settle fully in his stomach. He grins back at him, holds out a hand in a lazy wave.   
  
“Yeah man. I... I miss you too. Like so much. I'll... I'll see you soon yeah?” He will, he'll make sure of it. It just might take a while longer than he'd like is all.  
  
“See you soon sweetie.” Finn starts to spin and walk away, but then turns back with a sigh. He places a hand on his screen as if he can somehow reach out and touch Sean through it, if he just tries hard enough. “I mean it Sean. Love ya man.”  
  
He ducks his head, feeling colour dust his cheeks and gives him a nod. “I know. I know Finn. I... l-love you too man, really.”  
  
Geez could he be any more awkward?! I mean it's not like it's the first time and it's a friendly thing, it's their way. Hell he tells Lyla the same thing all the time. But there's always been this slight difference when he says it to Finn or hears it from him. This little bit of something that he just can't quite put his finger on.  
  
“There ya go! See that wasn't so hard now was it sweetie? Later!”  
  
Sean lifts a hand in a sort of wave/salute motion that's a little of both and not totally awkward at all, and then he's gone. He sighs and sinks a little lower in his chair. This was a good thing he reminds himself, and it was, it IS. But man does he miss like everyone. Including Finn, especially Finn. Hell make that totally Finn.

Fuck! “Still a thirsty bitch Sean,” he finds himself muttering under his breath.   
  
He sighs deeply while he turns back to his sketch of Finn and begins filling in the details, now that he can focus fully on it. Pen scratching over the paper with smooth, practised strokes, he concentrates on the familiar ease the action brings and not on the fact that honestly, he could really use some one on one time with either of his best friends right now. Could use a distraction from the constant reminder that Finn isn't here and he wishes maybe a little too much, that he was.   
  
It doesn't occur to him, because it's mostly a habit between them even if they're off doing other stuff, to just kinda leave their call on almost constantly. But a short time later he gets a stark reminder that they never actually ended their call.   
  
It's a simple movement, out of the corner of his eye, so small that he initially dismisses it and continues to draw. But when it happens again, he blinks, turns his head and just, stares.  
  
Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Sean can feel the absolute wrongness of it, and yet, he can't tear his eyes away. Casual as anything, a little farther back than his brain and other body parts would suddenly like, Finn is walking around his bedroom. Body dripping wet from a shower and completely stark naked. Like no towel at all.  
  
He swallows, lifts a hand to slam the lid of his laptop shut and that's when it all goes completely fucked up. Because Finn turns, stretches up. He doesn't mean to look, he really doesn't. It's just that there's a large drop of water that travels down Finn's chest and he can't help but follow it. Swallows heavily as it rolls over the slightly toned muscles of his abs and trails down further. Down into the nest of hair between his legs.   
  
His heart stutters and dies for a second, mouth going dry. Sure he's sort of seen him almost naked before, but damn! And this is just so not right! He can't just let it continue. Although, as much as he'll deny it, some part of him kinda wishes it would. 

_Shit no! Get it together Sean! You can't do that to him._   
  
With that thought in mind, he slings an arm over his eyes and leans in towards the laptop once more. 

Sure, he knows he could totally just shut it down and be done with it, let that be the end of it, no harm done. Except he can't just do that as is if nothing's happening and then carry on later on like it never did. Just no. He has to let him know it happened. He deserves that kind of honesty at least.  
  
“Finn! Dude, like... Fuck! Put some damn clothes on or something man.”

“Huh?” Finn seems confused for a second before it seems to register. “Oh shit sweetie, my bad. Have you been peeking over there laddie?”  
  
Sean groans because, no. Except well, kinda? He shakes his head anyway, arm slung across his eyes still, both because he wants to show he's not looking, but also to hide the flush to his cheeks as well.  
  
“No, I just sorta looked up and... there you were. Are you like decent or can I hang up or something now?”  
  
The chuckle he receives sends a shiver down his spine and though he can't see anything he can so easily imagine the smirk upon Finn's lips that it's basically the same thing anyway. He can practically feel it even though he can't see it, that's how well he knows **almost** every part of Finn by now.   
  
“Nah sweetie. I'm never decent.”  


And yeah, that sounds about right. That's definitely Finn for sure. “Tell me about it. I'm like, gonna hang up and stuff. Bye Finn.”  
  
In his daze, he kinda flails around trying to end the call and ultimately fails. The laughter on the other end of the line surrounds him like a caress and something deep inside makes him squirm restlessly.   
  
“Sweetie hold up a moment. Look at me a sec alright?”  
  
He shakes his head, cheeks flushed crimson and shifts in his seat once more. No way, he is so not doing that. Especially not while knowing full well what's going to greet him on the other end. Nope! No thanks, no way, no how. Just, no.  
  
“Nope.” He just barely manages to choke that out around the lump that's suddenly formed in his throat.   
  
He knows he's been caught out, but he can't quite bring himself to face this head on right now. Can't this just be over. Like 10 minutes ago or whatever.   
  
“Sean, come on. Don't be embarrassed sweetie. It's not like you've never seen a naked man before now is it?”   
  
And well isn't that just a big part of it. Cause he's seen Finn **almost** naked and like Penny and stuff too, but he didn't see **that** part of them, he wasn't exactly looking there. But no, basically actually he hasn't done that, seen that before. At least not in this way and definitely not while he was actually looking, instead of, you know, turning away from a very accidental viewing in the locker rooms or something.   
  
“Finn...”   
  
It's just a whisper of sound that slips from his lips more than an actual word, but it seems to trigger something in the other male, because there's a sharp exhale that Sean mirrors almost exactly. And it doesn't occur to him that he could just slam his laptop closed finally and be done with this, because his brain just won't process that idea any more.  
  
“Shit sweetie. Didn't think... Fuck Sean, sorry. Talk to me though sweetheart, it's OK. You can tell me anything, ya know that.”

Yeah that's true, but well is there even protocol for letting one of your closest friends know that you just stared at their crotch for like a good full minute, before letting them know that 'hey, uh webcams still on dude, get dressed or something?' If there is, nobody ever told him what that protocol was so, yeah. He has no idea what the hell to do right now.  
  
He shakes his head again and feels his heart sink down so low it feels like the floor has just dragged it down and ripped it away from him. His stomach twists in shame and agony and he takes a shallow, shaky breath that barely provides the oxygen his lungs need.  
  
 _I don't know how to talk to you about this dude. I don't know how to explain all the things I feel whenever I talk to you._

_Or how to explain I actually WANTED to watch that, kinda. I can't even begin to let you know that I kinda wish I was still watching you. That I wish you were here, that I always wish you were here._  
  
“Sean.”   
  
It's just his name this time and Finn sounds so gentle, so worried and warm. It's all too fucking much!  
  
He lowers his arm, more grateful than he has any idea how to express, that in front of him is little more than Finn's worried face. Well that and some bare shoulder, but that's fine. He can cope with this. He can and it's not like he did it completely deliberately. At first anyway...  
  
“I'm sorry Finn. I never meant to, it just sorta happened and I couldn't find the way to say anything at first.”   
  
“Sweetie, if I minded, do ya think I would be stood here talking to you about it?”   
  
“That's... Yeah, no, uh I guess not huh?” He laughs, a nervous sound that's more like a wounded animal dying than anything else.  
  
“Exactly, so now the bigger question is... Did you have a nice view sweetie or would you like another one?”  
  
Silence. The air in his bedroom is stifling, the lack of sound somehow deafening and he's suddenly regretting wearing his favourite hoody. His entire body is overheated now, not just his cheeks and he just doesn't know how to reply to that at all.

He can barely think, definitely can't speak for a few seconds, before the sound suddenly rushes back in like a flood. He can so clearly hear every miniscule rustling of his clothes as he tries so hard to get comfortable, the rush of blood that pounds in his ears, the soft breaths on the other end of the line.  
  
He turns, eyes wide at the realisation that Finn's breathing isn't quite as slow and steady as it had been. There's a slight flush to his cheeks, though it's definitely not embarrassment. Shit is he like, into this or something?  
  
Sean's gaze travels over his friends face. From the tattoo on his chin, the black plugs in his ears, the messy dreads partially obscuring his face, the three triangles beneath his one eye and then up. Piercing green meets dark chocolate brown and he forgets how to breath again, because fuck!

_I can't. Please Finn, I just... Can't. I don't know what to do or what to say to you._  
  
“I... I can't. I can't do this Finn.”   
  
His body burns, his heart is pounding along like a super sonic plane or something, but he can't tear his eyes away from Finn's own. And it hurts, it almost physically hurts because he's never really considered this a viable option and it was all an accident anyway. He doesn't wanna fuck up what they have. He can't lose this, he won't.

He shakes his head, he can almost feel the tears forming and he hates himself for that too.   
  
“Sweetie please. Just look at me one second.”  
  
He wants to say no so badly, to run away or hell even yell at Finn just to escape this sudden and crucial situation, but he's helpless. There's no way he would deny Finn when the older male uses that tone though. The one that makes him feel like he could fly. Like his every nerve ending is on fire.   
  
Fuck why didn't he notice it was this bad before now?!

He looks up, but he can tell by the way that Finn's face softens, a half smile upon his lips, that he probably looks as scared as he feels. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he's shocked when Finn's gaze follows it like it's his lifeline. He does it again and the way those green eyes watch him makes him over heated in a whole new way. Shit!  
  
They just stay like that for a second, staring at each other while Sean's breathing becomes faster and increasingly more broken. If this was anyone else other than Finn, he knew he would have spontaneously combusted about 10 minutes ago. Would have just died.  
  
“You're overthinking this too much. It's really not a big deal honey.”  
  
Sean swallows, almost chokes a second time and tries again. Because no, he's really not. This is something that should be thought over and over and over and then probably not acted upon. Can't he understand that? But glancing at the other males face, it seems he's the only one worried. His head spins, does that mean he **should** be worried or that he shouldn't?  
  
“And what...” He pauses, clears his throat when the words are croaked out in a whisper instead of spoken and tries it over with a heavy sigh. “What if I said it was a big deal Finn? What if...”  
  
“No sweetie. It's no big deal. You know why?” Finn smiles, that hand reaching up to press against the screen like it did before.   
  
Sean's reminded of Finn's constant touches, his nearness, that soft voice, the way he never leaves his personal space for long. His heart feels like it skips a beat in his chest.  
  
“Why?”  
  
That smile widens all the more. “Because you're my Sean and I don't think you get it sweetie. You didn't know it's been you since the minute we met?”  
  
Sean melts at those words, the relief is overwhelming. He slides down in his chair and tips his head back, because he feels like he's just turned into a puddle of liquefied human. Holy shit, what?!  
  
“W-what?” There's a cloud of fog swirling around in his head and he can't find the way out because this is not happening. Except, well it totally is and he can't take it. He wants it and he wants to run away in equal measure. 

_Please be what I think this is. Tell me what I think you're saying, because I can't do this without you any more. I don't know how I ever did. Please tell me I didn't just lose my best friend._  
  
Finn's forehead is pressed against the screen when he looks up, his head ducked down and Sean feels like a total idiot, but he mimics his pose and sighs. He wishes more than anything they were having this conversation in person. And Finn wasn't naked for it. He glances up, no wait that part might be OK actually. Shit! No just... Wait.  
  
It takes him a moment to process the fact that Finn's suddenly looking at him. And though he feels like his heart is about to leap out of his chest now and his stomach is twisted into knots, he grins back when the other male beams out at him.  
  
“It's always been you sweetie. Always. I just didn't... Shit, I wanna explore this sweetie, but not like this. I'll sort things out, come and see ya tomorrow yeah?”  
  
He wants to say yes, maybe to say no and he's not sure which it actually is when he opens his mouth to respond. Turns out that it's definitely a 'nope can't wait' despite what he thought he was going to say.   
  
“Finn, please. I...”  


He doesn't get any further than that before Finn is frowning slightly, humming softly in thought. “Sweetheart are you sure you wanna...” He pauses for a second studying him before a wicked grin breaks out. “You hard sweetie?”  
  
Sean gulps. “N-no I just... Shit yes. I, yeah dude. Fuck.”  
  
Finn seems amused by his sudden revelation, because he just sort of moved and it registered fully that he actually kinda was. Gods he's such a fucking mess. Thankfully, Finn doesn't seem to care. He takes a step back and Sean just about loses it. He can see him again, ALL of him and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen. He's already half hard too. It's an amazing, wonderful and incredibly scary sight in all honesty.  
  
“Wanna see more then sweetie?”  
  
Yeah, yeah he does and fucking thank everything neither of them have room mates right now, because damn. He'd be embarrassed but there's no longer space for it, so he nods gaze locked onto Finn while he moves his laptop over to his bed. Hungrily follows the way he lays down so that most of him is stretched out bare, halfway laying back and...

“Fucking hell Finn!”   
  
He moans because he can't tear his gaze away where Finn's cock lays, hard and fully erect against his stomach now. He's lost at the way a hand slides down, squeezes lightly at the base before he holds it upright proudly and smirks into the camera.   
  
“Better view now sweetie? Anything else you wanna see?”   
  
He sounds so calm and in control, but the look in Finn's eyes when he looks back at Sean is pure aching need. It does things to his body that he can't even explain. His cock is hard and aching inside of his way too tight jeans now and he wants nothing more than to fix that little problem asap.

Sean can't stop looking. He wants those hands on his body, in him. Wants to feel that tongue against his own, to have it trail down his neck, across his chest...  
  
“Fuck! Everything, I... I wanna see everything.” His voice is barely a whisper this time.  
  
Finn gasps in response, calloused palms and work rough fingers beginning to slide up and down his shaft. He's stroking himself with a devious grin on his face and half lidded eyes that make Sean sure he's died and gone to heaven, because holy shit!  
  
“Then don't you think it's only fair you... return the favour sweetheart?”  
  
The idea of that is more nerve-racking than anything he ever remembers doing before, but he wants to, wants to so much. Trying not to second guess himself, he nods and shifts to unbuckle his jeans, shoving them down far enough that he can comfortably mimic Finn's current actions.  
  
There's a whistle from the screen when he leans back in his chair. He flushes at the praise, eyes locked onto Finn and he wishes for the millionth time that he was actually here right now. But screw it he just needs this. 

Things have gone from 0-60 in about 0.5 seconds, but when Finn's there jerking off slowly and almost lazily, looking like he just wants to devour him... Nothing else matters any more. Nothing but this moment and Finn's greedy gaze moving over every part of him currently on display and fuck, yeah this is good. So good.  
  
With one hand holding his hoodie up, because he's just a little too far to remember to fully remove it just now, he curls the other around his length with a slow teasing stroke. Trying not to think at all, he easily matches Finn's current rhythm. He follows the way the other males hand slides up and down his shaft, the way he lifts his hips up into his hand every few strokes, the way his own body burns with need while he copies him.   
  
It doesn't take long before he can feel himself starting to shake already. Shit, he's no fucking good at this! He's fairly sure he's gonna come stupidly quick and won't that ruin the mood.   
  
“F-fuck! Finn I...”

_Gods I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed. What the fuck is Finn gonna think of me now?!_ The worry of that doesn't stop him though, he needs this too much. Can't stop any more. Doesn't actually want to.  
  
“Yeah, that's it sweetie. Come on, I wanna see,” is the unexpected reply he gets in response, a smile along with it.  
  
He shudders, thumb pressing against the slit of his cock. Hips thrusting up into his hand, he strains to keep watching the screen before him. Fights to keep watching how Finn's cock is flushed and swollen, his movements speeding up a little more every few seconds. Licks his lips at the way that thick cock twitches in his hold every now and again. With his mouth parted slightly and soft groans of delight slipping from Finn's lips, it all makes for a moment he'll never forget.   
  
But he needs more. He needs something. Actually he knows exactly what he needs right now. “Fuuuck, hang on I... Ay dios mio, keep talking to me Finn.”  
  
He struggles out of his hoodie and t-shirt now, items tossed to the side and barely catches the breathless chuckle the other gives out.   
  
“Anything you want sweetie. You just gotta ask and it's yours. Come on sweetheart, I wanna watch you come.”  
  
Well if he wasn't close before, he sure as hell is now. “Shit, I...”   
  
He can't even force the words out. His hand curls back around his cock, moving fast and hard, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. His other hand slides over his thigh, fingers gripping so tight that it hurts just a tiny bit. He glances up again finally and chokes. Finn has one hand wrapped around his cock and the other is fondling his balls and shit that's just hot. So hot!  
  
“That's it sweetie. Come on, I'm close. Tell me you're close.” Finn shifts, spreading his legs a little more, giving him a better view. He smiles over at him. “You look so good like that sweetheart.”  
  
He never knew he got off on that, but hearing Finn talk to him like that... He pants, heart racing and lungs aching with the need for more air, air they just won't get right now. Heat spirals lower and lower and fuck he's so nearly there.  
  
“Wanna touch you Finn.”   
  
He shivers, forgetting his unease. Hand moving faster and faster, he moans desperately. His muscles are coiled tight and the heat is covering him like a blanket that's lying right against his skin. He's so close, so fucking close that it definitely won't be much longer.  
  
His are eyes barely even staying open any more. He's drifting in a sea of bliss and he wishes those hands were on him, wishes his own hands working his cock were actually Finn's, but they'll fix that another time. He just wants to come, like now. Please!  
  
“I know baby, I know. Soon.” Finn murmurs. His voice is strained and breathless. Lips that Sean longs to feel pressed against his own are curled into that super hot, sweet and lazy grin of his. “Soon, I'll take such good care of you baby.”  
  
That smile would almost be enough to make him let go and lose it. It's those words that really do it though. Sean bucks, body tight as he comes, wet heat splattering over his chest and stomach. “Fuuuuck! Fuck Finn.”  
  
“That's it sweetie, yeah. That's how I wanna look at you forever.”  
  
If he wasn't already panting he would have likely been from that alone. Dark eyes follow the way Finn moves, finishes himself off with a glance at the mess coating his skin and a whisper of what he's sure is his name. Sean groans again when the older male flops back, spent and smiling like an idiot, stomach painted in streaks of white the same way his own is. It's kinda weird but totally hot too and he never knew he got off on that either. He's learning a lot about himself tonight it seems. Finn too actually.   
  
“Fuck Sean, that was...” Finn waves a hand to indicate something neither of them can figure out right now and then drops it again with a sigh.  
  
“Pretty great?” he asks hunting around for a towel. A t-shirt maybe? Hell just anything to wipe this mess off.  
  
He turns back just in time to see Finn roll his eyes and sit up, the screen now much closer to his face than, well 'other' parts. 

“Sweetie. That was amazing and I'm so glad I got to share it with you. Next time we do it together though.”  
  
“Yeah, I... That... Fuck, soon OK?”   
  
He finally grabs his t-shirt from before, swipes his stomach down and tugs his jeans and boxers back up. Finn hasn't bothered to cover up, but that's fine, Sean no longer cares that he's naked. It's a little late for all that after all.   
  
“That's the plan... sweetheart. I'll be there tomorrow and we, we can talk this through then. I...” Suddenly the chirping of Finn's ringtone sounds and he rolls to face away and snatch it up with a huff of complaint. “Shit, Sean I gotta go. I really do, but I promise everything is OK with us. Just... don't panic alright and we'll figure this out when I get there, yeah?”  
  
Sean sighs. How does Finn always know when he's about to start over thinking things? “Yeah. Alright yeah I... Thanks Finn.”  
  
“For what honey?” Finn winks playfully, his grin widening. He knows exactly what he's playing at and they both know it.   
  
“Just... go get ready to go out. I'll see you tomorrow I guess?” He laughs, but it quickly trails off and he can't help that it comes out as a question.   
  
“Yeah sweetie. I'll see ya by tomorrow. Promise. Now I gotta go wash up again. Worth it though.”  
  
“Yeah. See you soon.”  
  
“You will. Thanks for the help there sweetie.”  
  
“Oh my god, just... Just shut up.”  
  
Finn's obnoxious laughter rings in his ears while he gets up, still completely naked and unashamed and Sean has to turn away and slam the laptop closed this time. Finally his brain reminds him that's actually an option and he's so grateful for it. Looking at Finn's ass is something he definitely wants to do, but not right now. Later or well tomorrow, would be a real good time for that actually, but not right at this second is all.  
  
 _I can't believe we just did that. Was that even real?_

His heart is still racing a little faster than it should be. He's still a little uncertain whether this was just some weird fevered dream he had and any moment now he'll wake up and be right back where he started. It sure feels like that if he's honest, because there's no way he actually just did that. No way that Finn is really into him in THAT way... right?  
  
If it weren't for the literal evidence still slightly clear on his body, he might actually start to believe that. But it's so clear the longer he stays there that yeah, apparently he might technically, sort of, be dating one of his best friends now. And they absolutely, definitely just had their first sexual experience over a fucking web cam!  
  
He rolls his eyes and decides it's a problem for tomorrow, he's too tired to even over think this any longer. He just wants to clean up properly and go to sleep. It'll all seem so much clearer and easier in the morning. Hopefully...

_Well my life just got a whole lot more interesting. Lyla would freak if she knew what I just did._

Just imagining her face, her reaction to hearing about this, is enough to make the panic drain from him for now.   
  
Giving up thinking finally, he walks to the bathroom to get cleaned up and afterwards flops into bed with a satisfied smile. They'll work this out somehow, he just has to have faith. Faith in Finn is never a problem, but faith in everything else, well he'll just have to work on the rest of it, when he wakes up.

And with that thought he settles down and closes his eyes. Tonight has been crazy but in a good way. The best damn way ever. Everything else can just wait right now.

 


End file.
